


Burger Queen

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick AU where Castiel and Balthazar meet thanks to Cass' eclectic - and occasionally unfortunate - taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burger Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for some naughty song lyrics, FYI.

Castiel and Balthazar share the same out-of-the-way bus stop, no more than a bench along a narrow street somewhere. Day or night, it’s almost always just the two of them.

They’ve never spoken, though, because Castiel always has his headphones on, eyes serenely closed as he listens and, very softly, sings along to the music. Balthazar doesn’t mind; Castiel has eclectic, but good, taste in music, and his voice is certainly not unpleasant. It’s refreshing first thing in the morning, during that crucial hour between coffee and work.

One night, Balthazar is all dolled up, on his way out clubbing. He’s pleasantly surprised to see Castiel at the stop, until he sits down and realizes the tune du jour is Placebo’s “Burger Queen:”

> _Goes out to cruise and to meet his connection_  
>  _heeey you, heeey you_  
>  _He never scores he just gets an infection_  
>  _heeey you, heeey you_  
>  _Dreams of a place with a better selection_  
>  _heeey you, heeey you_  
>  _Still it takes him all day just to get an erection_  
>  _heeey_ **you**

It’s a twenty-minute song, by the way.

Balthazar snaps long before that, though.

“ _Please!_ I actually _am_ trying to score tonight!”

For the first time ever, Castiel takes off his headphones and turns to him.

“Oh…sorry.” He gives Balthazar a onceover. “Are you…going to a club?”

“Er…yes.”

“I see.”

Castiel quickly shuffles through his iPod and puts C+C Music Factory’s "Gonna Make You Sweat" on speaker.


End file.
